


Stormy Skies

by niightear (puppycornashlynn)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Are Pipitfang and Applestream together?, BambooClan, BlossomClan, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, FanClan (Warriors), Gen, I make the rules, I mean they're OCs sooooo, Mountainclan, Original Cat Clans (Warriors), Other, TyphoonClan, You decicde, again they're OCs soooooo, comfreyfang and campionfur are lesbian, heatherblaze and owlberry are lesbian, one might join mountainclan, pipitfang's autistic, there's leopard cats, whimbrelstep and frostcloud are lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/niightear
Summary: The leaves have started falling too early.The sky has started storming heavily.The rocks have started to become slippery.Cats have started to go missing.It seems as if StarClan is punishing the Clans... but for what?Four cats—Laurelpaw of BlossomClan, Plumpaw of TyphoonClan, Cootpaw of MountainClan and Laburnumface of BambooClan—are determined to find out.But they might regret what they discover.
Relationships: Comfreyfang/Campionfur, Heatherblaze/Owlberry, Pipitfang & Applestream, Whimbrelstep/Frostcloud





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue shouldn't take long to come out, so don't worry if it's not out when you're reading this—reload and it should appear!  
> Minor edits may be made to this chapter—making sure the quotes/lack there of around pseudo tabby are consistent, making sure to get rid of "with short fur" and commas in between pelt descriptions and eyes, etc.  
> Allegiances all made with this generator: https://perchance.org/warrior-cat-clans!

##  BlossomClan

LEADER:  Petalstar-pinkish—red tabby she-cat with calico spots on her back.

DEPUTY:  Wildtansy—spiky-furred black sam with blue eyes.

MEDICINE CAT(S):  Tansypetal—tawny she-cat with one aqua eye and one yellow eye.

Apprentice, Laurelpaw

LEAFGAZERS:  Chervilfoot—mostly white, cream pseudo classic tabby tom with long fur and yellow eyes.

Heatherfoot—red spotted tabby tom with gold eyes.

Crowcloud—black and red mackerel torbie she-cat with yellow eyes.

Lionleg—blue and cream mackerel caliby she-cat with long fur and blue eyes.

Mistblaze—blue classic tabby tom with long fur and hazel eyes.

WARRIORS:  Sootcloud—black and red mackerel tortoiseshell-tabby she-cat with a white chest and toes and amber eyes.

Fennelwhisker—cream ticked tabby-and-white tom with golden eyes.

Roseberry—red ticked pseudo tabby she-cat with copper eyes.

Apprentice, Magpiepaw

Egretwhisker—white tom with a ticked cream pseudo tabby tail and ears.

Apprentice, Fritillarypaw

Breamcloud—blue ticked tabby she-cat with long fur and green eyes.

Plumfoot—black and red spotted tortoiseshell-tabby she-cat with curly fur and yellow eyes.

Nightclaw—black tom, with gold eyes.

Shadowberry—black tom with hazel eyes.

Apprentice, Whinchatpaw

Burnetstream—red mackerel pseudo tabby tom with copper eyes.

Raventhroat—long haired, black mackerel tabby tom, with copper eyes.

Orchidstorm—blue and cream mackerel calico she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice, Martenpaw

Lionstream—red spotted tabby she-cat with gold eyes.

Crowstream—black tom with hazel eyes.

Thriftberry—red ticked pseudo tabby tom with long fur and yellow eyes.

Beestone—cream mackerel tabby tom with green eyes.

Slugfoot—black tom with hazel eyes.

APPRENTICES:  Laurelpaw—white she-cat with a taupe tail and ears and golden eyes. Medicine cat apprentice.

Magpiepaw—lilac-and-cream mackerel torbie she-cat with white gloves and yellow eyes.

Fritillarypaw—red classic pseudo tabby-and-white tom with green eyes.

Whinchatpaw—mostly white, fawn demimolly (she/they, born a she-cat) with blue eyes.

Martenpaw—chocolate and red mackerel calico she-cat with green eyes.

##  TyphoonClan

LEADER:  Crowstar—black she-cat with hazel eyes.

DEPUTY:  Cootstone—black she-cat with long fur and hazel eyes.

MEDICINE CAT:  Ravenblaze—black she-cat with hazel eyes.

SKYWATCHER(S):  Comfreyfang—mostly white red classic-mackerel tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Plumpaw

Emberwhisker—furless, chocolate and red ticked tortoiseshell she-cat with copper eyes.

Owlleg—chocolate tom with curly fur and green eyes.

Sandfur—cream spotted tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Hornetheart—apricot ticked pseudo-tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Shinecloud—black tom with green eyes.

Shadowpelt—long haired, black mackerel tabby tom with hazel eyes.

Rowanfoot—chocolate and red ticked tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

WARRIORS:  Sandfang—short haired cream mackerel tabby tom with gold eyes.

Skipperwhisker—red classic pseudo-tabby tom with long fur and amber eyes.

Apprentice, Slugpaw

Burnetbriar—red ticked pseudo-tabby tom with copper eyes.

Redstorm—long furred, red mackerel tabby tom with gold eyes.

Campionfur—blue and cream classic calico she-cat with hazel eyes.

Apprentice, Starlingpaw

Chervilpelt—white tom with copper eyes.

Apprentice, Sootpaw

Hailstorm—blue she-cat with yellow eyes.

APPRENTICES:  Slugpaw—black mackerel tabby tom with gold eyes.

Sootpaw—long furred, black she-cat with hazel eyes.

Plumpaw—red mackerel pseudo-tabby tom with gold eyes. Skywatcher apprentice.

Starlingpaw—black spotted tabby tom with gold eyes.

##  MountainClan

LEADER:  Larkstar—chocolate she-cat, with yellow eyes.

DEPUTY:  Hollystorm—red classic "pseudo-tabby" tom, with short fur, and amber eyes.

MEDICINE CAT:  Yellowleaf—cream ticked pseudo-tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

PATHFINDERS:  Whimbrelstep—chocolate and red mackerel torbie she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentice, Cootpaw

Weaselfoot—fawn and cream mackerel torbie she-cat with amber eyes.

Oakleg—red mackerel pseudo-tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Slugcrawl—chocolate classic tabby-and-white tom with green eyes.

WARRIORS:  Frostcloud—white she-cat with copper eyes.

Leechblaze—chocolate and red, spotted tortoiseshell-tabby she-cat with long fur and gold eyes.

Apprentice, Swanpaw

Slugcloud—black spotted tabby tom with copper eyes.

Crowfur—black she-cat, with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Chubpaw

Lionstone—apricot classic tabby tom, with green eyes.

Starlingfoot—black spotted tabby she-cat with copper eyes.

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Rooknose—black she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Beenose—black and red spotted calico she-cat with long fur and green eyes.

Rookfang—white she-cat, with a black and red mackerel calico tail and ears and yellow eyes.

Cormorantwhisker—black tom with long fur and gold eyes.

Apprentice, Sycamorepaw

Ravenfur—black mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Aspenheart—blue mackerel tabby tom, with short fur, and green eyes.

APPRENTICES:  Cootpaw—gray and red spotted torbie she-cat with a white locket, white gloves and green eyes. Pathfinder apprentice.

Swanpaw—black and red mackerel calico she-cat with hazel eyes.

Nightpaw—long furred, black spotted tabby she-cat with gold eyes.

Nettlepaw—blue tom with hazel eyes.

Ravenpaw—black mackerel tabby she-cat with gold eyes.

Chubpaw—chocolate tom with amber eyes.

Sycamorepaw—blue spotted tabby tom with yellow eyes.

QUEENS:  Mistletoestone—white she-cat with hazel eyes.

Cuckoofoot—blue she-cat with long fur and hazel eyes.

Slugstream—blue mackerel tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

ELDERS:  Lilyclaw—white she-cat with green eyes.

Spiderfur—black classic tabby she-cat with long fur and yellow eyes.

##  BambooClan

LEADER:  Sandstar—mostly white, blue and cream mackerel calico-tabby she-cat with gold eyes.

DEPUTY:  Heatherflower—cream spotted "pseudo-tabby" tom, with short fur, and green eyes.

MEDICINE CAT:  Egretcloud—white tom, with long fur, and hazel eyes.

FELLGATHERERS:  Heatherblaze—black and red classic tortoiseshell she-cat with copper eyes.

Owlberry—black and red mackerel tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Linnetear—chocolate tom with green eyes.

Poppyfur—red spotted tabby she-cat with gold eyes.

Cypressstream—red spotted pseudo-tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Applestream—blue and cream mackerel tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes.

Pipitfang—cinnamon mackerel tabby tom, with green eyes.

WARRIORS:  Laburnumface—red mackerel pseudo-tabby tom with amber eyes.

Goldenleg—furless, red ticked pseudo-tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.

Apprentice, Fennelpaw

Cootstripe—black mackerel tabby tom with copper eyes.

Apprentice, Rookpaw

Crowberry—black tom with copper eyes.

Apprentice, Hornetpaw

APPRENTICES:  Fennelpaw—red spotted "pseudo-tabby" she-cat with yellow eyes.

Hornetpaw—short haired, red mackerel "pseudo-tabby" she-cat with gold eyes.

Rookpaw—black mackerel tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.

Lightpaw—white she-cat with copper eyes.

QUEENS:  Chanterellecloud—mostly white, black and red spotted calico-tabby she-cat with long fur and gold eyes.

Tansyclaw—curly furred, lilac and cream, mackerel tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes.

ELDERS:  Squirrelfang—blue and cream, ticked tortoiseshell-tabby she-cat, with copper eyes.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chervilfoot led his patrol through the rain, shaking his long white-and-cream fur off. He looked up at the clouds, sighing. A storm might be coming soon, he thought, I’ll warn the skywatchers at the next Gathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POVs: Chervilfoot, BlossomClan, leafgazer.  
> Comfreyfang, TyphoonClan, skywatcher.  
> Whimbrelstep, MountainClan, pathfinder.  
> Heatherblaze, BambooClan, fellgatherer.

_ Chervilfoot led his patrol through  _ the rain, shaking his long white-and-cream fur off. He looked up at the clouds, sighing.  _ A storm might be coming soon,  _ he thought,  _ I’ll warn the skywatchers at the next Gathering. _

The tom sat, turning to the patrol of leafgazers, who all seemed slowed down by the rain.  _ Or is it the strange cool air,  _ he wondered. It was the beginning of newleaf - it shouldn’t have been getting this cold until at least the end of greenleaf.

Heatherfoot squeezed through the bushes, Crowcloud, Lionleg and Mistblaze not far behind. This was the blue tom’s first patrol since he’d gotten his full name, and it was as if he was seeing the territory for the first time.

“You excited, Misty?” Lionleg asked teasingly. Mistblaze chuckled, nodding. Crowcloud smiled, before walking to be with her fellow senior leafgazers.

“These trees look—” before the torbie could finish her sentence, a leaf fell from one of the trees, followed by at least five others. None were discolored, all as green as the grass, but that many leaves falling off in a row?

“It—It’s probably just the rain!” the youngest leafgazer exclaimed, looking to his former mentor for advice. “Right?”

“It could be,” Chervilfoot mewed, “or it could be a bad omen. The rain doesn’t usually come down this hard in BlossomClan, especially not in newleaf. I don’t even  _ want  _ to think about how bad of a time TyphoonClan must be having, even if they are at their secondary camp.”

“The other trees all have their leaves at least,” Lionleg mewed, though a couple leaves fell as she spoke, “er, most of them do at least.”

The eldest leafgazer sighed, looking up at the sky, which could barely be seen through the leafy rooftop of the forest. “StarClan, please help us. We can’t start overstocking on prey now or else it’ll all turn to crowfood.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine Chervilfoot!” Mistblaze exclaimed, optimistic as always. Chervilfoot gingerly chuckled, however solemn he was.

But a feeling of dread loomed over him.

* * *

The rain poured down, dousing almost everyone in camp and causing a lot of pelts to droop, especially Cootstone, Owlleg, and other cats with long or curly fur. The skywatchers helped the kits and their mothers out of the nursery, hearing a whimper or two from the younger ones, including Plumkit, who stuck as close to Emberwhisker, the skywatcher who carried him, as he could.

Comfreyfang rushed alongside his mate, Campionfur, carrying Sootkit, who despite being one of the older kits in the nursery, could barely keep up with the apprentices. Despite being faster than his sister, Starlingkit stayed with her, riding on Comfreyfang’s back.

“Thank StarClan you all caught the storm before it turned into thunder,” Campionfur mewed between breaths, “if you didn’t, we might not have been able to save ourselves.”

The two skidded to a halt on a sandy cliff by the beach, not long after Hailpaw and Chervilpaw arrived.

“Are Sootkit and Starlingkit alright?” Hailpaw asked, worry in her eyes as she looked at the black kits.

“I’m fine at least,” Starlingkit chirped, turning to Sootkit, “are you, Soot?”

“I… I think so,” the she-kit panted, tears in her eyes—whether it was from fear or the storm, Comfreyfang couldn’t tell, “nothing  _ feels  _ broken… Comferyfang, Campionfur, are you okay? The ground must’ve been really slippery!”

“We’re fine,” the tabby mewed, “Campi? Are you?”

“Yeah,” she mewed, “my heartbeat still feels pretty fast though. I might need some poppy seeds or something once Ravenblaze gets here.”

As if right on cue, the black she-cat appeared, her brother, Cootstone, not far behind. “Is everyone alright?” she asked around a mouthful of herbs. “I brought as much of my store as I could,” she mewed, dropping the herbs on the ground, “Campionfur, I heard you say you might need some poppy seeds?”

She nodded, relief in her eyes. “Yes, but shouldn’t we wait until we get to our secondary camp?”

“Me and Sooty can find some moss!” Starlingkit exclaimed, whirling around to face his sister, “Right Sooty?”

“But we’re not apprentices yet…” the she-kit murmured, attempting to dry herself off with her tongue, though that just added to the dampness of her fur. She muttered a quiet “mouse-dung” before opting to shake herself off.

“I’m sure as soon as Crowstar comes she’ll make you two apprentices,” Cootstone purred, “you were quite selfless, Starlingkit, riding with your sister when you could’ve gone ahead. And Sootkit, you were brave—I didn’t hear you cry at all.”

“I was a bit out of it…” Sootkit mewed, clearly trying to play it down from the sparkle in her eyes. A chuckle came from behind the bushes as Crowstar emerged, the remaining cats from the Clan not far behind.

“I also think that Hailpaw and Chervilpaw should get their warrior names,” the leader purred, “while it  _ was  _ a bit mouse-brained, endangering yourself, it was brave and selfless of you to make sure the elders and kits were okay before going. Though I’m sure your mentors didn’t appreciate it.”

The leader puffed up her chest, sitting up tall and looking at the sky. “I, Crowstar-tama, leader of TyphoonClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices,” she turned to Hailpaw and Chervilpaw, “they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Hailpaw, Chervilpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?”

“I do,” both apprentices meowed.

“Then with that, I give you your warrior names,” she mewed, “Hailpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Hailstorm, and Chervilpaw, from this moment onward you will be known as Chervilpelt. StarClan honors your selflessness and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of TyphoonClan.”

Before the Clan could begin their cheers, she turned to Sootkit and Starlingkit. “Sootkit, Starlingkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sootpaw and Starlingpaw respectively. Your mentors will be Chervilpelt and Campionfur respectively. I hope your mentors will pass down all they know on to you.”

As the Clan chanted the new warriors and apprentices’ names, Comfreyfang felt a small sense of hope for her Clan.

But a feeling of dread loomed over her.

* * *

Whimbrelstep guided her patrol through the mountains. The slippery and rocky terrain that surrounded them due to the pouring rain was hard even for her to navigate.

She dug her claws into an especially slippery rock, looking to the patrol behind her. Leechblaze and Swanpaw trudged along, the latter shaking off her feathery fur. Frostcloud was right by her kit’s side, asking if she was okay, to which Swanpaw answered with an affirmation, clearly annoyed. Whimbrelstep wasn’t paying that much attention, moreso trying to get the patrol to a good hunting spot.

“Whimbrelstep?” she barely processed Swanpaw’s mew. “Are you okay? I’m sure we can find a path where we don’t have to traverse any rocks!”

“Swanny, it’s Whimbrelstep’s  _ job  _ to find paths for us,” Frostcloud’s mew sounded as if she was scolding a kit, which made Whimbrelstep let out a silent  _ mrrow  _ of laughter.

“I’m  _ not  _ a  _ kit _ , Mother!” Swanpaw hissed. “Honestly though Whimbrelstep, are you alright?”

The pathfinder sighed, sheathing her claws and turning to Swanpaw. “Honestly Swanpaw? I don’t know. It’s so stormy - we haven’t seen the sun at all during the day nor Silverpelt at night this whole moon, and it’s only the beginning of it! Is StarClan watching now? From up above the clouds? It feels like we’re just tumbling deeper down and away from StarClan.”

“I’m sure it’s fine!” the apprentice squeaked, smiling, squinting through the rain. “I think I see a Twoleg path or something over there. Do you think it’s safe to go on?”

“Seems abandoned to me,” Whimbrelstep mewed, sniffing the air, “no Twolegs seem to have passed through her for a while. Maybe a kitty-leopard* or two though…”

Swanpaw’s eyes lit up, strangely enough. “I haven’t seen any kitty-leopards before! Do you think cats could mate with them? Or understand them?”

“Likely so,” Leechblaze answered her apprentice, “I believe there’s a kittypet breed that’s a half-kitty-leopard and half-cat, but I’m not sure. Anyways, lead us onwards, Whimbrelstep.”

The torbie nodded, guiding the patrol through some foliage and towards the path. She stopped, keeping an eye and nose out for any kitty-leopards, before kinking her tail in a “follow me” signal.

The patrol followed her as they made their way to the moor. Swanpaw ran off with Lionstone, likely to explore, while Whimbrelstep and Frostcloud stayed behind.

“Would you like to hunt together?” the queen asked. Whimbrelstep smiled, nodding.

“I’d like that a lot,” she mewed, and the two went off to hunt together.

But a feeling of dread loomed over her.

* * *

“Alright Pipitfang,” Heatherblaze mewed, turning to the aforementioned fellgatherer, “you got your full name just yesterday and you’ve had enough time to laze around. Help me fell this bamboo stalk, okay?”

Pipitfang nodded, eyeing the stalk. Heatherblaze pounced on it, weighing it down, and the younger fellgatherer did the same.

“Poppyfur,” the senior fellgatherer mewed, “you have the fell carrier, correct?”

“I’m makin’ it look nice, but yeah,” the tabby mewed, weaving some flowers—mainly poppies, but others were present as well—into the fell carrier.

“Well we kinda need it,” Heatherblaze mewed before biting at the stalk in an attempt to chop it into pieces, “now.”

Poppyfur sighed, nodding and standing under the stalk, carrying the small bamboo shoot handle in her jaws and catching the bamboo fell.

“That’s a good amount,” Applestream smiled at her friend, “good job Pipitfang.”

“Mhm,” Pipitfang hummed. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the light pitter-patter of rain above the bamboo forest.

“That’s odd,” Owlberry murmured, “the skywatchers said that it seemed that we’d be safe from any stormy weather for a while.”

“TyphoonClan doesn’t really care for the other Clans,” Applestream mewed, turning to Pipitfang, “I think it’s time to go Pipit. C’mon—I’m sure Poppyfur’ll let you carry the fell.”

“Do I  _ hafta _ ?” Poppyfur asked. Applestream glared at her, causing her to simply sigh and nod. “She’s barely a fellgatherer but ’m still intimidated by her—pathetic,” she murmured, giving the younger fellgatherer the fell carrier, the latter giving it to Pipitfang, who beamed.

“We should get back to camp,” Heatherblaze meowed, “preferably  _ before  _ the ground gets too slippery.”

“We should do a quick roll-call,” Owlberry mewed, “let’s see… Heatherblaze, me, Poppyfur, Applestream, Pipitfang…” the she-cat paused, “where’s Linnetear?”

“I swore I saw him earlier!” Poppyfur exclaimed, eyes widened. “He must’ve wandered off—he do get distracted pretty easily, y’know.”

Heatherblaze sighed. “Guess we’ll have to find him. Me and Owlberry will continue deeper into the forest—Poppyfur, you bring Applestream and Pipitfang back in the direction of camp. Got it?”

“Got it!” the spotted tabby exclaimed. “Alright Applestream an’ Pipitfang, we oughta find Linnetear—mayhaps he just went back to camp or somethin’?”

With that the younger fellgatherers were gone, slipping through the bamboo stalks, Pipitfang eagerly carrying his basket—that was going to become his new fascination at this rate, the fell carrier. The thought made Heatherblaze chuckle gingerly before she whirled around to face Owlberry. “We need to find Linnetear.”

Heatherblaze’s mate nodded. “That we do. C’mon Blazey—I’m sure we’ll find him.”

She hoped her mate was right.

But a feeling of dread loomed over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, minor edits may be made to this chapter. Mostly formatting ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Leafgazers—someone who is a leafgazer pays close attention to the leaves on the trees in order to tell when seasons are changing. When the leaves begin to grow back, the Clan lays back on the over preparedness they have for leaf-bare. When the leaves are greener then ever, the Clan begins hunting just a little extra. When the leaves turn brown and orange and begin to fall, the Clan starts a hunting initiative due to the coming leaf-bare. And when the leaves on the trees are almost none, the Clan puts their hunting game into overdrive.  
> Skywatchers—TyphoonClan’s name didn’t come from nowhere - they have a bad track record of losing cats to storms and such that often come to their territory due to it being close to the sea. Skywatchers watch the sky, keeping track of any darkening clouds and such. They are taught in the “writing” of Clawscript, a language using various claw scratches to correspond to different letters, words or phrases, allowing them to keep track of the weather. As TyphoonClan’s kits are taught from a young age how to read Clawscript, it allows warriors to plan their huntings and missions to other Clans, and allows leaders and deputies to plan when to retreat to their second camp.  
> Pathfinders—due to the rocky terrain of the mountains, all patrols have a pathfinder leading. Pathfinders are cats with extra good eyesight and strength, allowing them to find good paths and push rocks out of the way when needed. Their pelts are almost always at least mostly black, red or brown, in order to blend in with the rocks if that is needed. Most MountainClan cats have such colored pelts as is, however.  
> Fellgatherers—living in a bamboo forest can be tough sometimes, as many bigger animals live there and can rip cats apart easily. Due to this, some cats have been trained in the art of felling bamboo trees and gathering the fallen pieces due to their supplies of protein. Fellgatherers often also make meals with combinations of the gathered fell, herbs and prey animals.


End file.
